Ein Geschenk des Himmels - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 18 Autor: Angstkreis Creepypasta Ein Geschenk des Himmels Schwerfällig schleppte sich die einsame Frau durch das blasse Licht des zunehmenden Mondes, während der kalte Wind des Spätherbstes an ihren Kleidern zerrte und sie ihre fast blaugefrorenen Finger verzweifelt in die Achseln presste. Ihre Füße waren nackt, dennoch spürte sie kaum etwas von dem harten und schmutzigen Untergrund der Straße, auch wenn sie - wann immer sie hinabsah - bemerkte, dass Steine oder andere Hinterlassenschaften neue kleine, blutenden Wunden hineingeschlagen hatten. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ihre Zehen verlieren und vielleicht wäre sie auch schon längst erfroren, wenn da nicht diese Wärme in ihrem Bauch wäre. Diese fieberhafte, unnatürliche Wärme. Es schützt sich selbst, nicht seine Mutter, dachte sie, als ihr Blick endlich auf das Ziel ihrer Reise fiel. Eine Tür, eine einfache Tür. Im Grunde nur ein Stück grobes Holz, und doch hing von dem, was sich dahinter verbarg, vielleicht ihr Leben ab. Schweren Herzens legte sie die letzten schleppenden, unbeholfenen Schritte zur Türschwelle zurück, zwang sich, ihre rechte Faust aus der Wärme ihrer Achseln zu nehmen, und klopfte. "Wer ist da", erklang eine tiefe, misstrauische, ihr wohlbekannte Stimme. "Jemand, der dringend deine Hilfe braucht", ächzte sie, wobei sie merkte, wie taub und unbrauchbar ihre Lippen geworden waren. "DU?!", gab die Stimme verwundert zurück. "Ja, ich. Bitte lass mich hinein. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte." Einige grauenhafte Augenblicke lang erschien es ihr, als würde er sie einfach vor der Tür stehen lassen, bis sie dort langsam und einsam erfror. Dann jedoch öffnete sich die Tür und sie sah in das mürrische, misstrauische Gesicht, das sie vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit so geliebt hatte. Es hatte - bei aller Männlichkeit - sanfte Augen gehabt. Nun jedoch waren sie streng, mürrisch und kalt. Vernarbt von einer Verletzung, die sie geschlagen hatte, ohne jedoch die Schuld daran zu tragen. "Was willst du von mir?", fragte der Mann, der muskulös und stattlich war, auch wenn sich in seinen langen, dunklen Haaren bereits erste graue Strähnen zeigten. "Nur Obdach und Wärme für ein paar Nächte. Bis das Kind kommt." "Kommt gar nicht infrage", sagte eine großgewachsene, blonde Frau, die ein kleines, vielleicht einjähriges Kind auf dem Arm trug und die gerade neben ihrem ehemaligen Mann erschien, wütend, "Denkst du, ich lasse die Hure, die meinem Geliebten solche Schande bereitet hat, die Frucht ihrer Treulosigkeit im selben Haus gebären, in dem meine Kinder wohnen? Scher dich raus!" Die einsame Frau blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Ex-Mann, dessen Blick seinerseits über ihren ausgemergelten Leib glitt. "Agnes hat recht", sagte er nun beinahe sanft, "ich wünsche dir und deinem Kind viel Glück, auch wenn es ein Bastard ist. Aber hier wirst du es nicht zur Welt bringen." "Dann werden wir sterben", sagte die einsame Frau, nicht mitleidheischend, sondern nüchtern, als unumstößliche Tatsache. "Dann soll es so sein. Das ist nicht unser Problem", sagte ihre Nachfolgerin hart, "um dein Kind tut es mir leid, aber es hat sein Schicksal dem Handeln seiner Mutter zu verdanken. Nicht uns." Ich werde es tun müssen, dachte sie und zog mit ungelenken Fingern ihr Kleid hoch. "Was tust du da, du schamloses Weib?", fragte Agnes schockiert und verstummte sofort wieder, als sie einen Blick auf den nackten Bauch der einsamen Frau erhaschte. Er war gewölbt, so viel hatte er mit den Bäuchen anderer schwangerer Frauen gemein. Aber dort endeten die Gemeinsamkeiten. Statt glatter, rosiger Haut war er überzogen mit einem Geflecht aus roten, blauen und grünen Linien, die sich wie ein verkrüppeltes Spinnennetz darüber verteilten und deren Position und Dicke sich fast sekündlich verschoben. An einigen wenigen Stellen war ihr Bauch dünner, fast eingefallen, während an anderen Stellen etwas zuckend daraus hervorstach und die wächserne Haut spannte, das zwar vielleicht entfernt an einen Fuß erinnerte, aber ganz sicher nicht an den eines Babys. An den Stellen, wo ihre Haut noch als solche zu erkennen war, war sie rau, pergamentdünn und irgendwie ... schmierig ... und sie verströmte nicht nur einen stechenden, leicht sauren Geruch, sondern auch eine geradezu schweißtreibende Wärme. "Kann ich hereinkommen?", fragte die einsame Frau noch einmal und diesmal widersprach man ihr nicht. ~o~ "Was um Gottes willen ist das?", fragte Agnes, die als erste ihre Sprache wiederfand, während die vier sich in der Nähe des Kamins am kleinen Esstisch des bescheidenen Hauses niederließen. Die einsame Frau genoss die Wärme, die sich um ihre halbtauben Glieder legte, aber noch mehr genoss sie die erst ungläubigen, dann verstehenden und zu guter Letzt bedauernden Blicke des Mannes, den sie auf gewisse Weise noch immer liebte und der sie gerade stumm und aufmerksam musterte. "Es ist das Kind eines Gottes", sagte die einsame Frau geradeheraus, und allein das offen auszusprechen, vertrieb mehr von angestauten Kälte, die sich auf ihre Seele gelegt hatte, als das kleine Feuer aus ihren Armen und Beinen. "Das ist Blasphemie!", ereiferte sich Agnes so erbost, dass auch ihr Kind zu schreien anfing, "Es gibt nur einen Gott und er wird so etwas wohl kaum geschehen lassen. Wenn überhaupt, trägst du das Kind böser Mächte in dir. Ein Grund mehr, dass du unser Haus so schnell wie möglich wieder verlässt." "Du hattest recht. Du hattest die ganze Zeit recht", flüsterte ihr Ex-Mann abwesend, während er den Bauch der einsamen Frau betrachtete, "Es tut mir so leid." "Was?", fragte Agnes und sah ihren Mann verwirrt an, während die einsame Frau die Worte ihres einstigen Geliebten in sich aufsog wie eine Verdurstende. So viele Tränen. So viel Gift. So viele Vorwürfe. War das alles nötig gewesen, um diese Worte zu hören? "Sie bleibt hier!", sagte der Mann entschlossen, "Erzähle deine Geschichte, Maria." Agnes bedachte erst ihren Mann und dann Maria mit einem zornigen Blick, blieb jedoch vorerst still. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Kind unseres Schöpfers ist", sagte die einsame Frau namens Maria, während Tränen begannen, ihre Wangen hinabzulaufen, die nicht allein ihrem seelischen Schmerz entsprangen. Ihr Bauch fühlte sich inzwischen an, als müsse er explodieren, und was immer darin wohnte, begehrte Freiheit, begehrte sie mehr, als es ihr lieb sein konnte, "aber es stammt nicht von einem Mann. So viel steht fest." "Und woher stammt es dann?", ätzte Agnes, "Etwa von einem brünstigen Ziegenbock? Oder hat es ein Kobold in deinem Leib vergraben?" Maria achtete nicht auf ihre Worte. Nun, wo sie am Ziel war, wo sie sich inmitten von Wärme und relativer Sicherheit befand und Joseph wenigstens begann, ihr Glauben zu schenken, schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zurück zu jenem Tag, an dem ihr altes Leben geendet hatte. "Ich habe ein Licht gesehen. Am Himmel", sagte sie, "ein Licht, so wie viele dort oben leuchten, wenn die Sonne erst untergeht. Und doch war es kein einfacher Stern, denn es bewegte sich. Er bewegte sich langsam und stetig - nicht schnell wie eine Sternschnuppe - und es wurde immer größer, so als würde es näher kommen. Ich lag zu jener Zeit bereits im Bett und Joseph war noch in seiner Werkstatt. Ich hätte ihm davon erzählen können und ich wollte es tun, aber irgendwie konnte ich den Blick nicht von dem Licht abwenden. Heller und heller wurde es, bis meine Augen schmerzten und sich ein stechender Schmerz in meinen Kopf zu bohren begann, aber noch immer konnte ich nicht wegsehen. Irgendwann war das Licht so groß geworden, so nahegekommen, dass es alles ausfüllte. Ich sah, hörte und fühlte nichts mehr, nicht einmal die Zeit, die verging. Als ich wieder im Hier und Jetzt ankam, lag ich noch immer im Bett und das Licht war wieder verschwunden. Aber nun war ich nicht länger allein. Zuerst dachte ich, dass Joseph zu mir gekommen wäre. Aber das stimmte nicht. Was dort stand, war nicht Joseph. Es war nicht einmal ein Mensch, auch wenn ich nicht ausschließen will, dass es ein Mann war. Es war dürr und groß. So groß, dass es sich ducken musste, um überhaupt im Zimmer Platz zu finden. Ich erinnere mich nicht an sein Gesicht. Nicht genau. Aber ich weiß noch, dass es irgendwie ... falsch aussah. Zu lang, wo es kurz sein sollte, zu klein, wo es groß sein sollte, und doch so menschenähnlich, dass seine Fremdartigkeit nur um so augenscheinlicher war. Sein Körper war ... verstörend ... ich erinnere mich an kalkweiße Scheren, die so aussahen wie die eines Flusskrebses, aber es besaß auch Hände. Lange Hände mit zu wenig Fingern, in denen es etwas hielt. Ein glänzendes, unglaublich spitzes, dünnes Messer, wie aus Silber geschmiedet, jedoch mit etwas darin, das wie dunkles Wasser hin und her schwappte. Wasser, das von der Luft am Herausfließen gehindert wurde. Dieses Wesen war mir nicht geheuer und ich wäre so gerne weggerannt, hätte um Hilfe gerufen, aber da sprach es zu mir, mit einer Stimme, die nicht aus seinem Mund kam, sondern von überall her. "Maria", sagte es, "Ich bin einer der Eng-U-El. Du bist dazu bestimmt, das Kind des Her-Gu-Ats zu tragen. Des Obersten und Weisesten unter denen, die sind. Des Gebieters über die Geschicke der Lebenden und Toten“ , sagte es direkt in meinen Kopf hinein, mit einer Stimme, die ich nicht hörte und die dennoch schrill in meinen Ohren klingelte, so als wären diese nicht dafür geschaffen, auch nur die bloße Vorstellung auszuhalten, diese Stimme zu hören, „Hab keine Angst, Maria", sprach der Eng-U-El. Doch ich HATTE Angst. So viel Angst wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich wollte nichts lieber, als all dem zu entfliehen, es als den bösen Traum zu erkennen, der es leider nicht war, oder wenigstens in Josephs Arme zu fliehen. Aber diese Stimme verhinderte das. Sie lähmte mich wie eine unsichtbare Fessel, und bevor sie ihre Wirkung verlor, entglitt dem Mund des Wesens eine lange, dicke und hornige Zunge, die sich gleich darauf wie eine Schlange um meinen Hals wand. Ich glaubte zu ersticken und dachte, dass genau das auch die Absicht des Eng-U-El war. Er hatte sich letztlich doch umentschieden, dachte ich, und mich für unwürdig erachtet dieses Kind zu tragen, wie immer ich es auch hätte empfangen sollen. Aber da irrte ich mich. Die Umklammerung dieser kalten, warzigen Zunge ließ mir stets genug Raum, um Luft holen zu können, solange ich nicht den Fehler machte, mich zu bewegen oder einen Laut von mir zu geben. Also blieb ich starr und gehorsam sitzen, selbst als das spitze Messer direkt in meinen Bauch glitt. Der Schmerz war kurz, aber heftig und er wurde noch heftiger bei dem, was dann geschah. Das Messer musste eine Art Loch in seiner Spitze verbergen, denn das dunkle, schwebende Wasser dahinter verschwand und ich spürte, wie es sich zugleich wie eine Wolke übler Dämpfe in meinem Bauch ausbreitete. Kaum das dies geschehen war, zog das Geschöpf das Messer wieder aus meinem Bauch heraus und - wie um seinen göttlichen Ursprung zu beweisen - ließ es dabei nicht einmal eine Wunde zurück. Dann löste sich die Zunge mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von meinem Hals, das helle Licht zeigte sich erneut und als meine Augen wieder in der Lage waren zu sehen, war der Gottesbote - der Eng-U-El, wie er sich selbst nannte - verschwunden. Ich war nun frei zu gehen, zu schreien, um Hilfe zu flehen, aber all das tat ich nicht. Stattdessen blickte ich zum Fenster hinaus, wo das Licht wieder als wandernder Stern am Himmel erschienen war und dort immer kleiner und kleiner wurde, bis ich es letztlich aus den Augen verlor. Dann legte ich mich hin, schloss die Augen und redete mir erneut ein, dass als dies ein Traum gewesen sein musste. Dass ich weiterschlafen und irgendwann im Lichte einer gnädig gewöhnlichen Morgensonne aufwachen würde. Nach einiger Zeit kam Joseph zu mir ins Bett und nahm mich in die Arme. Kurz stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein schreckengeplagtes Gesicht und als wir irgendwann tatsächlich von der Morgensonne geweckt wurden, war ich fast bereit, meinen eigenen Lügen zu glauben. Ich erzählte Joseph nichts von meinem lebhaften Traum. Nicht ein Wort. Und auch sonst schien niemand im Dorf etwas von dem göttlichen Besuch bemerkt zu haben, selbst wenn ich den ein oder anderem in den Tagen danach von dem seltsamen Stern am Firmament flüstern hörte. Sie hatten einen ähnlichen Traum gehabt, redete ich mir ein, nur nicht von ganz so albtraumhafter Art, oder sie hatten schlicht zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Ich tat mein Bestes, um jene Erinnerungen tief zu vergraben. Doch die Wochen und Monde schritten voran und in ihrem Schatten brachten sie die Wahrheit mit. Als ich begann, mich am Morgen übel zu fühlen und meine Blutungen ausblieben, konnte ich diese Wahrheit noch ignorieren. Als mein Bauch sich jedoch zunehmend zu wölben begann, war mir das nicht mehr möglich. Auch wenn mein Bauch noch längst nicht so aussah wie jetzt, spürte ich, dass das Kind von dem Eng-U-El oder diesem Her-Gu-At stammen musste. Zu jener Zeit fiel auch Joseph mein Zustand ins Auge und er war darüber alles andere als erfreut. Wie du, Agnes, wahrscheinlich weißt, ist er nicht in der Lage Kinder zu zeugen." Maria wechselte einen Blick mit Joseph und Agnes. Beide nickten. "Ich hätte ihm erzählen können, dass das Kind von ihm ist, dass es ein Geschenk des Schicksals ist, aber ich hatte schon so lange geschwiegen und ich wollte mich ihm gegenüber nicht auch noch der Lüge schuldig machen, nachdem ich mich so lange selbst belogen hatte. Also habe ich Joseph die Wahrheit erzählt. Alles davon." "Und ich habe dich verstoßen", unterbrach Joseph sie und der große, ernste, strenge Mann hatte mit einem Mal Tränen in den Augen, "ich habe das alles für Wahnsinn gehalten. Für das Gerede einer Geisteskranken oder für die schamlose Lüge einer Ehebrecherin. Es tut mir leid, Maria, denn nun, wo ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe, glaube ich dir. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben." "Ich denke, das kann ich", sagte Maria und wusste zugleich selbst nicht, ob das stimmte. Trotzdem lächelte sie traurig, schon allein, um seinen Sinneswandel zu würdigen. "Das ist ja alles schön und gut", sagte Agnes, die den Gefühlsausbruch ihres Mannes mit wachsender Missbilligung betrachte, "aber sie wird dieses Kind hier trotzdem nicht zur Welt bringen. Nach allem, was sie berichtet hat, ist es mit Sicherheit eine Ausgeburt des Bösen. Ich werde solches Unglück nicht auf mich nehmen und auch nicht auf meinen kleinen Daniel." "Es ist mein Haus", protestierte Joseph streng, "ich bestimme, was darin geschieht." "Es mag dein Haus sein", antwortete Agnes kalt, "aber Daniel ist MEIN Sohn. Wenn du darauf bestehst, hier deine Ex-Frau ihren Dämonenbastard gebären zu lassen, scherst du dich offenbar weder um mich noch um Daniel. Solltest du von diesem Wahnsinn nicht ablassen, werde ich zurück zu meinem Vater ziehen. Dann kannst du schauen, wo du eine Frau auftreibst, die sich mit einem unfruchtbaren Mann abgibt und sogar bereit ist, ihr eigenes Kind in seine Obhut zu geben." Aufgrund dieser Worte erwartete Maria einen Zornesausbruch. Joseph war kein brutaler Mann. Er hatte sie nie geschlagen, nicht einmal, als er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, aber wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, zögerte er auch nicht, laut und einschüchternd zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie nie auch nur daran gedacht, ihm so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen. Trotzdem wirkte er nicht wütend, sondern eher verletzt. Fast glaubte sie zu bemerken, wie der stämmige Mann in sich zusammensackte. Dann jedoch erschien wieder Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht. "Wenn dein Herz so hart oder deine Angst so groß ist, Agnes, kann ich das nicht ändern und ich werde weder dich noch DEIN Kind einem Risiko aussetzen." Agnes nickte zufrieden, auch wenn der sauertöpfische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verblieb. Marias Mut hingegen sank. "Also werde ich das Kind auf der Straße gebären müssen und dabei vielleicht erfrieren", sagte sie resigniert, "Kein Fremder wird mir Zuflucht gewähren. Nicht mit diesem Bauch." "Das wird nicht geschehen", sagte Joseph, "nicht sehr weit von hier habe ich einen Freund, der einen Hof besitzt und der mir noch den ein oder anderen Gefallen schuldet. Er wird dir sicher Zuflucht gewähren, wenn ich für dich bürge." "Danke", sagte Maria mit aufkeimender Hoffnung, "auch wenn ich befürchte, dass auch er von diesem Anblick abgeschreckt sein wird." Sie fuhr sich über ihren bizarren Bauch, den sie seit ihrem Eintreten in Josephs Haus wieder mit Stoff bedeckt hatte. "Er wird bei der Geburt nicht anwesend sein, wenn du es nicht willst", sagte Joseph, "dafür werde ich schon sorgen." "Du willst mit ihr gehen?", sagte Agnes überrascht. "Ja", antwortete Joseph. "Ich würde mir nicht so sicher sein, ob wir noch da sind, wenn du zurückkehrst", drohte Agnes. "Wenn dem so ist, werde ich es nicht ändern können", sagte Joseph, nahm Maria an die Hand und ging mit ihr gemeinsam zur Tür. ~o~ Als Maria und Joseph gemeinsam in die Nacht hinaustraten und eine wütende Frau mit ihrem kleinen Kind zurückließen, ging Marias Blick als Erstes zum Himmel. "Siehst du das?", sagte sie erschrocken und zeigte auf einen sich langsam bewegenden Lichtpunkt, der alle anderen Sterne überstrahlte. "Ich sehe es", sagte Joseph, "ist es derselbe Stern, den du erblickt hast, als dieser Eng-U-El dich besuchte?" Maria nickte, "Ja, das ist er. Vielleicht wollen sie nach dem Kind sehen." "Gut möglich. Noch ein Grund, warum es gut ist, dass ich bei dir bin. Sollte mir dieser Her-Gu-At oder einer seiner Diener gegenübertreten, so habe ich noch einige Fragen an ihn. Er mag vielleicht ein Gott sein, aber das gibt ihm nicht das Recht, dir das hier anzutun." "Hat ein Gott nicht das Recht, alles zu tun?", fragte Maria zurück, während sie sich auf den Rand des Dorfes zubewegten, wo die Bauern ihre Höfe hatten, "macht nicht gerade das ihn zum Gott?" "Er ist nicht DER Gott", widersprach Joseph, "nicht unser aller Schöpfer. Jedenfalls will ich das nicht glauben." Sie gingen eine Zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander her, wobei sie überraschend gut vorankamen. Joseph hatte Maria einen alten Mantel gegeben, der sie zumindest ein wenig vor dem kalten Wind schützte. Zudem hatte das Kaminfeuer zumindest die allerschlimmste Kälte aus ihren Gliedern vertrieben und ihre Füße steckten nun in Schuhen aus grobem Leder. Zwei ihrer Zehen waren noch immer schwarz und taub und wohl für immer verloren, aber der Rest ihrer Füße reichte aus, um trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Joseph Schritt zu halten. Das Kind will an einem sicheren Ort zur Welt kommen, dachte sie, deswegen hilft es mir. Tatsächlich glaubte sie in den letzten Tagen das Kind manchmal reden zu hören - ganz ohne Mund und hörbare Stimme - so wie es auch der Eng-U-El getan hatte. Das sollte sie wohl auch nicht überraschen. Der Eng-U-El schien so etwas wie ein Diener zu sein, wenn auch ein machtvoller Diener, und wenn er solches vermochte, warum sollte dann das Kind seines Herren, des Her-Gu-Ats dieses Kunststück nicht beherrschen? Doch anders als bei dem Eng-U-El konnte sie die Worte ihres Ungeborenen nicht verstehen. Nicht ganz jedenfalls. So als würde die Wand aus Fleisch, die zwischen ihnen lag, jedes seiner Worte dämpfen. Dennoch verstand sie seine Wünsche und Absichten: Nahrung, Schutz, Zuwendung, und manchmal fing sie Traumbilder auf, wie aus einer verwirrenden Zukunft. Dann sah sie lächelnde und dankbare Gesichter, aber auch schreiende Frauen mit rotem Haar, Feuer, Becher voll Gift, Männer in blutverschmierten, glänzenden Rüstungen und sogar laute Tiere aus Metall. "Ich habe Angst", sagte Maria zu Joseph, als bereits die ersten Höfe in ihrem Blickfeld erschienen. "Vor dem Stern?", fragte er und blickte zu dem Gestirn, das sich seit ihrem Aufbruch mit ihnen bewegte, so als würde es sie tatsächlich beobachten. "Vor der Geburt", antwortete sie. Joseph sah sie beinah hilflos an, "Es wird sicher alles gut werden", sagte er unbeholfen. "Wenn nicht, bin ich wenigstens nicht allein", sagte sie traurig lächelnd. "Ich hätte dich nie verstoßen dürfen", erwiderte er und blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden, "ich war ein abscheulicher Narr." So sehr sich Maria über dieses Eingeständnis freute, so sehr besorgte sie sein Verhalten. Joseph wirkte zerstreut, fahrig und zutiefst verunsichert. Fast so, als hätte er noch mehr Angst als ich, dachte sie. "Nein", widersprach Maria, "nur ein Narr hätte mir geglaubt, also kannst du keiner gewesen sein." Sie wechselten einen ungewohnt vertrauten Blick und teilten ein kurzes, doch befreiendes Lachen, bis ein schmerzhafter Tritt ihres Kindes Maria verstummen ließ. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Joseph besorgt. "Es geht schon", sagte Maria, als der Schmerz langsam wieder abzuebben begann, "ich glaube, es will nur nicht mehr lange warten." "Was ist mit Agnes?", wechselte sie das Thema, schon allein um sich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass ihr Kind einfach so lange gegen ihren Bauch treten würde, bis er aufplatzen und ihm den Weg in die Freiheit gewähren würde, "und mit eurem Kind? Bist du nicht froh, die beiden kennengelernt zu haben?" "Daniel ist nicht mein Kind", sagte Joseph bitter, "das hat Agnes mir schon oft genug klargemacht. Schon bevor du zu uns kamst. Im Grunde weiß ich nicht mal, warum ich überhaupt mit ihr zusammen bin. Vielleicht, weil es besser ist, als ganz allein zu sein." Maria bedauerte ihn für den Schmerz in seinen Augen, auch wenn sie sich deutlich daran erinnerte, mit welchen grausamen und üblen Worten er sie verstoßen hatte. Trotzdem folgte sie einem Impuls, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte den Kuss und für einen Moment schien es so, als hätte es die Ereignisse der letzten Monate nie gegeben. Dann jedoch ergriff eine jähe Übelkeit von Maria Besitz, als sich ihr Magen hart zusammenkrampfte. Maria stieß Joseph, der irritiert zurückstolperte, grob von sich weg, fiel auf die Knie und übergab sich zuckend auf den Boden, wobei ein starker Geschmack nach Säure, Galle und irgendetwas Anderem, Unbestimmbaren ihre Zunge folterte. "Das war die Strafe Gottes für unser Tun", sagte Joseph, als Maria mit seiner Hilfe wieder auf die zitternden Beine kam. "Nein,", widersprach sie, "Gottes Strafe trage ich in mir." Darauf wusste Joseph nichts zu erwidern. "Es ist nicht mehr weit", sagte er lediglich, und damit hatte er recht, denn bereits wenige Minuten später erreichten sie einen kleinen Hof mit Roggenfeldern und einem vom Feuerschein erleuchteten Haupthaus. Über ihnen leuchtete noch immer der seltsame Stern wie ein fernes, doch wachsames Auge. "Überlass mir das Sprechen", sagte Joseph, als sie sich der Tür des Hofhauses näherten, "Johannes ist ein guter Freund, aber er kann manchmal auch sehr eigen sein". Maria nickte, und so klopfte Joseph an der Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde sie augenblicklich geöffnet, wenn auch nicht von einem Mann - sei er nun eigen oder nicht -, sondern von einer schwarzhaarigen, rundlichen Frau mit fleckigem Gesicht und dicker, rot geäderter Knollennase. Das Lächeln, das sie präsentierte, war durchaus als warm zu bezeichnen, aber irgendetwas gefiel Maria daran nicht, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte was. "Oh, Joseph. Mit dir habe ich aber wirklich nicht gerechnet", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang freundlich, erweckte jedoch auch den Eindruck, sich jeden Moment zu überschlagen. Maria kannte diese Frau nicht, genauso wenig wie ihren Mann - Joseph musste sich nach ihrer Trennung mit ihnen angefreundet haben -, aber trotzdem sah sie auf den ersten Blick, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlte. "Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass du uns sofort die Tür geöffnet hast", erwiderte Joseph mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Ähh ... ja, das stimmt natürlich. Ich habe von fern gesehen, dass jemand kommt, aber wer es ist, konnte ich in der Dunkelheit nicht erahnen. Aber gut, dass du es bist und nicht irgendein zwielichtiges Gesindel. Ich fühle mich immer unwohl, wenn ich allein im Haus bin", gab sie zurück. "Johannes ist also nicht zu Hause?", fragte Joseph überrascht. "Nein, leider nicht", antwortete die Frau, während sie sich nervös auf die fleischige Unterlippe biss. War das der Grund, fragte sich Maria, hatte sie einfach Angst vor üblen Gesellen gehabt? Warum war sie dann noch immer so angespannt? "Wo ist er dann, Helga?", hakte Joseph nach. "Er ist auf den Markt gegangen", sagte Helga hastig und so laut, dass sowohl Joseph als auch Maria zusammenzuckten, "Er ... er wollte die Ernte verkaufen." "Seltsam, als wir uns vor vier Tagen zuletzt sahen, hatte er nichts davon erwähnt, dass er in die Stadt reisen wollte", bemerkte Joseph skeptisch. "Es war ein spontaner Entschluss", antwortete Helga knapp. Joseph schien eine weitere Nachfrage stellen zu wollen, als er jedoch einen Seitenblick auf Maria warf, auf deren Stirn ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte und deren Bauch sich unter ihrem Mantel wölbte, biss er sich auf die Lippen und setzte neu an. "Nun, dann ist es eben so", sagte er, "eigentlich wollte ich Johannes um etwas bitten, aber vielleicht kannst du uns stattdessen helfen." "Sehr gerne", sagte Helga sichtlich erleichtert, "was kann ich für dich tun?" "Du könntest einer schwangeren Frau einen Platz geben, um ihr Kind zu gebären", antwortete Joseph und deutete mit einem Blick auf Maria. Die Augen von Helga weiteten sich, so als hätte sie die andere Frau zum ersten Mal überhaupt bemerkt, "Aber das ... ist ja gar nicht Agnes", sagte sie überrascht. "Ich bin Maria, seine erste Frau", ergriff Maria nun doch das Wort, da sie sich zunehmend unwohl dabei fühlte, nur stumm neben ihrem Ex-Mann zu stehen, als sei sie ein Hund oder ein Esel, den dieser an der Leine führte. "Ah, natürlich", antwortete Helga mit einem schiefen Lächeln und schien dann nach Worten zu suchen, die sie offenbar nicht fand. "Maria hat keinen Platz, an dem sie ihr Kind zur Welt bringen könnte, und Agnes duldet nicht, dass sie dies bei uns tut. Könntest du ihr - und mir - vielleicht eine Zeitlang Unterkunft gewähren?", fragte Joseph. Eine ganze Weile starrte Helga an ihren nächtlichen Gästen vorbei, so als würde sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nach etwas suchen. "Helga?", fragte Joseph schließlich, als sie noch immer nicht reagiert hatte, "Wie lautet deine Antwort?" "Oh", sagte Helga erschrocken, so als hätte sie gänzlich vergessen, dass sie überhaupt Besuch hatte, "ja kommt rein. Frauen müssen einander helfen, oder etwa nicht?" ~o~ Im Inneren des Haupthauses war es warm und gemütlich. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und zwei Stühle, über denen Decken aus Kuhfell lagen, standen davor. Auf dem Tisch befand sich ein Krug mit Wasser, ein kleiner Becher sowie zwei hölzerne Schalen mit Getreidebrei, von denen jedoch nur eine leer und die andere noch halbvoll war. Das Haus war unerwartet groß und verfügte nicht nur über einen Raum, sondern deren drei, obwohl Maria keine Anzeichen dafür sah, dass Johannes und Helga Kinder hatten. Die beiden mussten ziemlich wohlhabend sein. "Danke, das du mich aufnimmst", sagte Maria, die bereits spürte, wie es wieder in ihrem Bauch rumorte. Sie brauchte unbedingt Ruhe und sie sehnte sich auch danach, endlich nicht mehr das Gewicht ihres Bauches herumschleppen zu müssen. "Sehr gerne", sagte Helga. Im Licht des Feuers wirkte ihre Knollennase eigenartig bleich und ihre Augen schienen in eine andere Welt zu starren. "Könnte ich etwas Wasser haben?", fragte Maria und blickte zu dem Krug und dem kleinen Becher, der daneben stand. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, wie viel Durst sie eigentlich hatte. "NEIN!", sagte Helga beinah zornig und sowohl Joseph als auch Maria blickten sie verwirrt an. "Ich meine: Ja, natürlich", sagte sie verlegen, als sie sich ihrer heftigen Reaktion bewusst wurde, "nur nicht von diesem Wasser. Es ist nicht gut". Sie machte sich bereit, es wegzubringen, aber Joseph packte sie am Handgelenk, bevor sie nach dem Krug greifen konnte, nahm ihn seinerseits in die Hand, blickte hinein und roch daran. Sofort verzog er das Gesicht. "Was ist das?", fragte er angewidert. Maria, die ebenfalls neugierig näherkam, erkannte sofort, was er meinte. Das "Wasser" in dem Krug roch so scharf und bitter, dass ihr sofort der Speichel in den Mund schoss, und zudem war es trüb und mit weißlichen, schleimigen Schlieren und Stückchen verunreinigt. "Es ist nichts", erklärte Helga, "Der Krug hat eine Zeitlang im Freien gestanden ... womöglich hat ein Tier dort seine Notdurft darin verrichtet. Ich hole euch frisches Wasser aus dem Brunnen, wenn du so freundlich wärst, mich loszulassen." Mit noch immer sehr skeptischem Gesicht ließ Joseph widerwillig ihren Arm los und sah zu, wie sie den Krug nahm und damit das Haus verließ. "Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht", sagte Joseph zu Maria, als sie wieder alleine waren. Maria nickte, "sie verhält sich, als hätte sie vor irgendetwas Angst. Vielleicht behagt ihr die Aussicht, bei einer Geburt dabei zu sein, doch nicht. Immerhin hat sie ja selbst keine Kinder, oder irre ich mich da?" "Nein, aber sie hatte einen Sohn, der bei der Geburt gestorben ist", erwiderte Joseph. "Dann ist es umso verständlicher, dass sie sich unwohl fühlt. Die Erinnerungen quälen sie. Es muss schrecklich sein zu sehen, wie eine andere Frau das Glück hat, das ihr nicht vergönnt war", antwortete Maria. "Das mag sein. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass das allein der Grund ist. Helga hat sich noch nie so verhalten, und das Johannes nicht hier ist, gefällt mir auch nicht. Ganz abgesehen von diesem seltsamen Wasser. Wer weiß, ob nicht der Brunnen vergiftet ist? Vielleicht sollten wir doch nach einer anderen Bleibe für dich suchen", überlegte Joseph. "Die gibt es für mich nicht, Joseph", widersprach Maria, "Falls jemand tatsächlich so gütig wäre, mich einzulassen, würde er spätestens auf den Anblick meines Bauches so reagieren wie Agnes. Oder noch schlimmer. Und selbst wenn dort draußen noch irgendwo eine Zuflucht für mich wäre, so glaube ich nicht, dass ich noch einen Schritt weitergehen kann. Ich MUSS mich hinlegen. Am besten sofort." Joseph nickte verstehend und zeigte auf die erste der beiden Zimmertüren. "Dort haben Helga und Johannes ihre Schlafstätte. Ich denke, Helga wird nichts dagegen haben, dass du dich dort schon einmal hinlegst." Maria nickte dankend, aber kaum das Joseph die Hand an die Türklinke gelegt hatte, hörte er Helgas kreischende Stimme. "Geht dort nicht hinein!", verlangte sie und sowohl Joseph als auch Maria wanden sich überrascht zu der Frau um, die gerade mit einem frischen Krug Wasser zurückgekehrt war. "Was ist los mit dir, Frau?", fragte Joseph, "du tust ja gerade so, als würde ich dir dein Hab und Gut stehlen wollen. Du hast uns in dein Haus gebeten und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Aber du wirst ja wohl kaum verlangen, dass Maria ihr Kind im Stehen zur Welt bringt. Warum also um Gottes willen sollen wir dieses Zimmer nicht betreten?" "Johannes hat es mir verboten!", versuchte Helga zu erklären. "Und mit welcher Begründung?", wollte Joseph wissen. "Das hat er nicht gesagt", antwortete Helga, "er wollte einfach nicht, dass irgendjemand außer ihm und mir dieses Zimmer betritt. Darin war er sehr deutlich. Aber ihr könntet im Stall schlafen. Dort gibt es frisches Heu, es ist trocken und dank der Tiere ist es auch warm genug." "Im Stall?", fragte Joseph entgeistert, "Zwischen den Tieren. Soll das ein Scherz sein?" "Nein", sagte Helga nun ziemlich wütend, "Dies ist unser Hof, und auch wenn wir Freunde sind, gelten hier unsere Regeln. Haltet euch daran oder geht." Joseph starrte sie zornig an, aber Maria berührte ihn beruhigend am Arm und sagte: "Lass es gut sein, Joseph. Wir werden mit dem Stall vorlieb nehmen." "Gut", sagte Helga, "ich zeige euch den Weg. Aber vorher solltet ihr unbedingt etwas trinken." ~o~ Der Stall war weder trocken noch wirklich warm, sondern eher feucht, und die Kühe und Ziegen darin mochten zwar Körperwärme spenden, verbreiteten aber auch einen nicht zu ignorierenden Gestank. Aber zumindest hatte das Wasser Maria ein wenig erfrischt und die ungewöhnliche Schwangerschaft hatte zu sehr an ihren Kräften gezehrt, um sich nicht ins Stroh zu legen, ob nun trocken oder nicht. Immerhin war es weich und Joseph hielt ihre Hand. Viel mehr konnte sie sich wahrscheinlich gerade nicht wünschen. Helga hatte sich - nachdem sie ihnen den Weg gezeigt und neben dem Wasser auch etwas Brot in den Stall gebracht hatte - ins Haus zurückgezogen. Maria war dankbar dafür. Die Nervosität und die unberechenbaren Launen der Frau hatten ihre eigene Angst vor der Geburt nur noch vergrößert. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, sollte sie ihren deformierten Bauch erblicken. "Nun heißt es warten", sagte sie zu Joseph. "Für dich warte ich gerne", antwortete er lächelnd. Maria lächelte zurück, aber ihre Gedanken gingen in eine andere Richtung. Gerade mochte Joseph seine Worte ehrlich meinen, und sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er sich letztlich doch so für sie eingesetzt hatte. Aber leider änderte das nichts daran, dass sich zwischen ihnen alles verändert hatte. Sie wusste nun, wozu er fähig war. All die üblen Worte, all die hasserfüllten Flüche klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren nach, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, war sie sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie zu ihm zurückwollen würde, wenn sie das hier überstehen und er sich von Agnes trennen würde. Manche Wunden ließen sich nicht so einfach schließen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn da noch so etwas wie Liebe war. "Was Helga wohl in diesem Raum versteckt?", fragte sie, um sich nicht zu verraten. Fürs Erste war sie auf seine Hilfe angewiesen. "Wenn ich das nur wüsste", antwortete Joseph kopfschüttelnd, "vielleicht verbirgt sie dort auch gar nichts und hat schlicht den Verstand verloren. Allerdings mache ich mir um sie gerade weniger Sorgen als um dich. Wie fühlst du dich?" "Es geht", sagte sie, obwohl sie im Grunde ein Bündel aus Übelkeit, Schmerzen, Angst und Unsicherheit war, "noch scheint das Kind nicht hinauszuwollen." "Gut", sagte Joseph sanft, "Gönn dir noch ein wenig Ruhe. Du wirst sie brauchen. Ich werde hier über dich wachen." Maria blickte ihn dankbar an. Sie mochte sich nicht mehr sicher sein, ob er der Richtige für sie war, aber zu wissen, dass es nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern noch immer jemanden gab, den das eigene Schicksal kümmerte, tat unbeschreiblich gut. Während der kalte Wind sich draußen zunehmend heftiger austobte, die Kühe nervös mit ihren Schwänzen peitschten und Joseph ihre Hand hielt, sank Maria in den Schlaf und verlor sich in fiebrigen Träumen, die sich mit den geisterhaften Stimmen ihres Kindes vermischten und ihr von kommenden Katastrophen und bizarren, fernen Wundern erzählten. Einmal meinte sie, im Traum die verzweifelten Schreie von Männern und Frauen zu hören, ein anderes Mal träumte sie von kleinen Käfern und Würmern, die aus dem Stroh herauskrochen und sich überall auf ihrem Leib bewegten. Sie erwachte von einer Wehe, die so stark und heftig war, dass sie sich augenblicklich auf ihren Bauch übergab. Wobei sie ihn nur noch deshalb als "ihren Bauch" bezeichnete, weil er mit ihrem Oberkörper und ihren Beinen verbunden war. Ansonsten erkannte sie ihn in dem Licht des vollen Mondes, welches von draußen hineinsickerte, selbst nicht mehr wieder. Er war noch einmal fast auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und so hart und gespannt, dass sie nicht verstand, wie ihre Haut dem Druck überhaupt noch standhalten konnte. Diese Haut war nun immerhin so dünn, dass man jede einzelne Ader darunter erkennen konnte, und sie war ständig in Bewegung, da etwas von innen dagegenschlug, so als besäße das Kind nicht vier Gliedmaßen, sondern deren hundert. Als der Schmerz wieder ein wenig nachließ, suchte sie durch tränenverschleierte Augen nach Joseph, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Sofort gesellte sich Panik zu ihren Qualen und zu dem Grauen, das sie angesichts der grauenhaften Veränderungen empfand, die sich in ihrem Körper vollzogen hatten. "Joseph!", brüllte sie verzweifelt, "Das Kind kommt!" Aber alles, was sie zur Antwort bekam, war Stille und das leise Schnauben einer Kuh, die sich über den nächtlichen Lärm beschwerte. Dafür bemerkte sie etwas anderes. Ihr Mund fühlte sich eigenartig an. Beunruhigt erforschte sie ihn mit der Zunge und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie nirgendwo auf Widerstand stieß. Alles, was sie spürte, war weiches, blutiges Fleisch. Meine Zähne, dachte sie. Meine Zähne sind verschwunden. Doch als sie einen erneuten, genaueren Blick auf ihren Bauch warf, sah sie in dem schwärzlichen, leicht nach Fäkalien riechenden Brei, der darauf klebte, keinen einzigen Zahn. Es war als hätten ihre Zähne sich einfach in nichts aufgelöst. Was geschieht nur mit mir?, dachte Maria verzweifelt. "Joseph! Helga! Wo seid ihr?", schrie sie erneut, so laut es ihre Stimmbänder erlaubten, auch wenn ihre Stimme nun fremd und undeutlich klang. Plötzlich schlug eine eiserne Faust von innen gegen ihren Muttermund. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten. In ihrer Verzweiflung wollte sie ihre Fingernägel in ihren geschundenen Bauch krallen, um wenigstens das Gefühl zu haben, irgendeine Form von Kontrolle über den Schmerz auszuüben. Als sie dies jedoch versuchte, rutschten ihre Finger nutzlos an ihrem Bauch ab, da sie schlicht keine Fingernägel mehr besaß, sondern nur blutiges, rohes, brennendes Fleisch. "Bitte!", flehte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, "Jemand muss mir helfen. Irgendjemand!" Statt Hilfe erfolgte ein weiterer Schlag, der ihr Becken zu sprengen drohte. Das Kind wird mich zerreißen, dachte sie, es wird mich einfach auseinanderreißen. Ein dritter Stoß. Sie merkte, wie tatsächlich etwas in ihr riss und sich ihr Darm unkontrolliert in das Stroh unter ihr entleerte. Scham und Ekel gesellten sich zu dem Karussell aus grauenhaften Emotionen, um sofort wieder von einer erneuten Wehe aus der Hölle abgelöst zu werden, und dann ... ... hörte es auf. Der Schmerzorkan schwächte sich erst zu einem starken Wind und schließlich zu einem lauen Lüftchen ab. Zitternd und elend lag Maria im mondbeschienenen Zwielicht und schnappte gierig nach Luft, während sie ängstlich auf einen erneuten Angriff aus ihrem Bauch wartete. "Tut mir leid, Mama", erklang eine Stimme in ihr, die ihr wohlbekannt war, die sie aber noch nie so laut und deutlich vernommen hatte, "Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich will nur diese Welt betreten. Aber so wird es nicht gehen. Ich finde einen anderen Weg." Während sie noch über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nachdachte, spürte sie ein leichtes Jucken am Bauch, dann am Oberkörper, an den Armen und schließlich in ihrem ganzen Körper, das sich immer mehr steigerte. Sie wollte sich kratzen, was jedoch ohne Fingernägel schlicht unmöglich war. Maria, die den plötzlichen Drang verspürte wegzulaufen, aber weder einen Sinn darin sah noch die Kraft dazu besaß, versuchte stattdessen verzweifelt, sich wenigstens den juckenden Rücken am Stroh zu reiben, erreichte aber nur, dass sie sich weiter mit ihren eigenen Fäkalien besudelte. Was hätte sie in diesem Moment alles für ihre Fingernägel gegeben, falls sie noch etwas gehabt hätte, das sie hätte geben können. Oder auch für ein scharfes Messer, mit dem sie sich die Haut zerkratzen, ja abschälen konnte, wenn dann nur endlich dieses grauenhafte Jucken verschwand. Der Juckreiz wurde so heftig, so unerträglich, dass sie irgendeine höhere Macht förmlich darum anflehte, endlich wieder Schmerzen spüren zu dürfen. Ihre Gebete wurden erhört. Das Jucken wandelte sich erst in ein Prickeln, dann in ein Brennen und schließlich in ein schmerzhaftes Stechen, so als wäre jeder Millimeter ihrer Haut mit winzigsten Nadeln bedeckt. Dann begann es. Feine, weiße, hauchdünne Härchen schossen aus ihren Poren hervor. Erst dachte sie, sie würde halluzinieren und würde lediglich Stroh beobachten, das ihr Schweiß an ihre Haut geklebt hatte, aber als diese Härchen immer zahlreicher wurden und immer weiter in die Länge wuchsen, kamen ihr Zweifel, und spätestens als sie damit begannen, aus ihren Tränenkanälen und ihrer Nase zu sprießen, stellte sie das, was sie sah, nicht länger infrage. Und das sollte niemanden von uns verwundern, denn wenn man spürt, wie man von innen heraus perforiert wird, gibt es für gewöhnlich wenig Spielraum für Interpretationen. Erst jedoch als sie bemerkte, wie ihr geschwollener Bauch in sich zusammenfiel und wieder so flach wurde wie zuvor - wenn auch mit faltiger, dünner und geschundener Haut -, begriff Maria wirklich, was hier gerade geschah. Mit Augen, vor die sich ein dünner Schleier aus Blut und Tränenflüssigkeit gelegt hatte, wurde sie Zeuge, wie sich all die feinen Haare nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt zu einem Geflecht verdichteten, welches erst wie ein Ballen Stroh, dann wie ein verkümmerter Baum und zuletzt wie ein kleiner, etwa vierjähriger Junge aussah. Das heißt: Er hatte die Form eines solchen Jungen, aber er besaß weder Augen noch Haut, Nase oder Mund. Er war lediglich ein knochenbleicher, plastischer Umriss, gebildet von feinen haardünnen Fäden, die sich wie zufällig zu dieser Form verbunden hatte. Dies ist wahrlich die Geburt eines kleinen Gottes, dachte Maria gleichermaßen verbittert wie fasziniert, während sie spürte, wie ihr Blut aus unzähligen, winzigen Wunden herauslief. "Es tut mir leid, Mutter", sagte das Kind mit echtem Bedauern in ihren Kopf hinein, "Ich musste von dir nehmen, um werden zu können. Aber hab keine Angst, es wird alles gut." Maria wusste nicht, ob sie das glauben wollte, glauben konnte. Mit jedem stechenden Atemzug fühlte sie, wie das Leben ein wenig weiter aus ihr herausfloss. Als sie versuchte, sich umzudrehen, um ihrem linken, von Krämpfen geplagten Bein etwas Entlastung zu verschaffen, spürte sie, wie ihr Oberschenkel einfach brach, so als wäre der Knochen nicht mehr stabiler als das Stroh, auf dem sie lag. "Joseph, du hast versprochen, bei mir zu sein", flüsterte sie noch einmal schwach. Und dann weinte sie. Nicht wegen der Schmerzen. Nicht wegen ihres zerstörten Körpers. Nicht einmal wegen ihres nahenden Endes. Nein, sie weinte, weil sie allein war. Abgesehen von diesem gesichtslosen, unheimlichen Kind, dessen Geburt ihr alles genommen hatte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Einen Moment lang dachte sie tatsächlich, dass Joseph oder zumindest Helga den Stall betreten würde oder dass Johannes vom Markt zurückgekehrt wäre. Doch stattdessen erblickte sie jene Gestalt, die ihr vor neun Monaten das seltsame Messer mit dem dunklen Wasser in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Auf ihrem fremdartigen, langen Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, aber auch etwas unendlich Feierliches. "Sei gegrüßt, oh Gefäß des Hai-U-Lands, des glorreichen Sohnes des Her-Gu-At. Ich danke dir für dein Opfer und für deine Hingabe. Nun werde Zeuge, wie dein Sohn seine ganze Kraft erlangt", sagte er, während er auf das gesichtslose Kind zuging. In seinen Händen hielt er ein großes, durchsichtiges Gefäß, in dem eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit schwamm. Ist das Blut?, dachte Maria. "Wo ist Joseph?", fragte sie den Eng-U-El, während sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Ohnmacht ankämpfte. Ich darf nicht sterben. Noch nicht. Nicht, wenn er noch irgendwo auf meine Hilfe wartet. "Es muss mehr als nur ein Opfer gebracht werden, damit der Sohn leben kann", sagte der Eng-U-El und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit in dem Gefäß in seinen dünnen, blassen Händen. Maria war verängstigt, geschwächt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte, aber sie war nicht dumm. Sie erkannte, was ihr der Eng-U-El damit sagen wollte. "Nein!", schrie sie in ihrem Kopf und brachte in der Realität doch nur ein schwaches Röcheln zustande. Nun wollte sie sterben. Schwinden. Vergessen. Endlich wieder ohne Angst und Schmerzen sein. Aber noch lebte sie und so sah sie, wie der Eng-U-El ein weiteres Gefäß aus dem schneeweißen Mantel hervorkramte, den er trug, und dessen Inhalt - der aus Kräutern und einer golden glitzernden Substanz zu bestehen schien - in das schüttete, was von Joseph - und womöglich auch von Helga und Johannes - übriggeblieben war. "Entschuldigung, Mama", dachte der gesichtslose Junge, der noch immer reglos und statuenhaft im Stroh stand, "ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde. Bitte verzeih mir!", in seiner Stimme war etwas Sanftes, Gütiges, das ihr eine innere Ruhe schenkte und ihr fast das Gefühl gab, ihrem göttlichen Kind tatsächlich verzeihen zu können. Vielleicht lag es aber auch lediglich am Blutverlust. So oder so fühlte es sich so an, als würde sie sich selbst von außen betrachten, während der Eng-U-El auf das gesichtslose Kind zuging und das Gefäß dort ansetzte, wo sich bei einem Menschen der Mund befunden hätte. Fast rechnete sie damit, dass sich dort aus dem Nichts ein Mund formen würde, aber stattdessen lösten sich einige der feinen Fäden aus ihrem kindförmigen Verbund und saugten die Flüssigkeit wie die Wurzeln eines Baumes in sich auf. Gleichermaßen angewidert und fasziniert sah sie dabei zu, wie sich die Fäden mit der roten Flüssigkeit vollpumpten und dabei nach und nach eine Verwandlung durchmachten. Sie fügten sich enger zusammen, wurden dunkler, verformten sich leicht und teilten sich zu Lippen, Augen, Ohren, Nase oder Brustwarzen, bis am Ende ein ganz normaler, wunderschöner kleiner Junge vor ihr stand, der gütig auf sie herab lächelte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Maria jedoch schon zu schwach, um beurteilen zu können, ob nicht lediglich der Schnitter sie mit diesen Bildern beruhigen wollte, während er seine knochigen Finger nach ihr ausstreckte. Doch es sollten nicht die Hände des Gevatters sein, die sie an diesem Abend berührten. Stattdessen ging ihr kleiner, neugeborener Sohn (so groß für sein Alter und so schön) auf sie zu und berührte seine Mutter an der Stirn. Es war eine sanfte Berührung und doch war ihre Wirkung grausam, denn der betäubende, beinah gnädige Nebel, der sich um ihren Geist gelegt hatte, verschwand augenblicklich und sie wurde wieder eins mit ihrem zerstörten Leib und all seinen Schmerzen. Doch die Qual währte nicht lange. Bereits wenige Momente später fühlte sie, wie ihre Wunden heilten. Die unzähligen winzigen Verletzungen schlossen sich mit einem stechenden Kribbeln und selbst ihr gebrochener Oberschenkel wuchs wieder zusammen. Fast hatte sie sogar das Gefühl, dass sich neues Blut in ihren Adern bilden und ihr einen Teil ihrer verlorenen Kraft zurückgegeben würde. Jedoch wuchsen weder ihre Zähne noch ihre Fingernägel nach, noch straffte sich die wächserne, faltige, verfärbte Haut an ihrem Bauch. Dennoch, wenn sie nach diesem Albtraum von Geburt noch den Beweis gebraucht hätte, dass sie kein normales Kind zu Welt gebracht hatte, hätte sie ihn jetzt erhalten. "Was tust du da?", hörte sie die tadelnde Stimme des Eng-U-El sagen. Sagen, nicht denken, da das Wesen diesmal tatsächlich seinen schmalen Mund benutzte. "Ich heile meine Mutter", erklärte das Kind, ebenfalls verbal. "Der Her-Gu-At hat angeordnet, dass sie geopfert werden muss. Sie muss sterben und Teil deiner Kraft werden", donnerte er scharf. "Ich werde ihre Kraft auf andere Art brauchen", widersprach das Kind unbeeindruckt, "ich bin neu in dieser Welt und brauche jemanden, der sie mir erklärt. Der Her-Gu-At wird damit klarkommen müssen." "Welch eine Anmaßung!", zischte der Eng-U-El und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er sich das Kind greifen und ihm mit bloßen Händen das Genick brechen wollen. Aber stattdessen packte er die verschiedenen Gefäße wieder zurück in seinen weißen Mantel, "Vergiss nicht, wem du verpflichtet bist", sagte er lediglich. "Wie könnte ich das", antwortete das Kind und sah lächelnd zu seiner Mutter herüber. Trotz allem, was sie erdulden musste, machte dieser Blick ihr Hoffnung. Sie war nun Mutter und ihr Kind hielt zu ihr. Was konnte es Schöneres geben? Sie lächelte zurück. Der Eng-U-El betrachtete dies mit Abscheu und ließ ein letztes empörtes Schnauben hören. Dann ging von der Mitte seines Körpers das bekannte, grelle, weiße Licht aus, das ihn mehr und mehr einzuhüllen begann. Bevor er jedoch vollständig verschwand und erneut zu jenem mysteriösen Stern wurde, der seinen Weg bis hinein in die Legenden späterer Zeiten finden sollte, hörte Maria ein letztes Mal seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Noch magst du lächeln, Überlebende. Aber wisse, dass dein Sohn - egal was er auch tun wird - Zwietracht und Leid über die Welt bringen wird. In seinem Namen werden Kriege geführt, Unschuldige gefoltert und Wehrlose verbrannt werden. Zuvor aber wird auch er geopfert werden, damit dies alles geschehen kann, und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst. Es ist der Wille des Her-Gu-Ats und was er will, ist Gesetz. Vergiss das nie, Überlebende!" Mit diesen Worten, die, wie Maria wusste, allein ihr galten, breitete sich das Licht im gesamten Stall aus. Maria schloss die Augen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete, waren das Licht und mit ihm der Eng-U-El erneut verschwunden. Sie sollte sie ihn nie wiedersehen und doch würde sie seine Worte nie vergessen können. "Was ist, Mama?", fragte ihr Sohn, der die Wirkung der niederschlagenden Worte aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen schien, selbst wenn er sie offenbar nicht gehört hatte, "Geht es um Joseph und die anderen? Es tut mir so unendlich leid, was geschehen ist. Glaub mir das, Mama. Aber leider kann ich es nun nicht mehr ändern. Du wirst mir auch ein Vater sein müssen, so wie ich dir - soweit ich es vermag - deinen Mann ersetzen werde." Das Lächeln, das die Worte des Eng-U-Els von ihren Lippen gefegt hatten, kehrte auf ihren zahnlosen Mund zurück, "Das ist lieb von dir", sagte sie, "ich werde mein Bestes tun." Auch wenn dieses Kind ihr nach wie vor große Angst machte, spürte sie als seine Mutter instinktiv, dass es nicht böse war. Sie würden gemeinsam als Mutter und Kind leben. Sie würde ihm die Welt zeigen und ihn auf die Dinge vorbereiten, die ihn dort erwarten mochten. Es würde nicht leicht werden, ihren eigenen körperlichen Zustand und sein für einen Neugeborenen sehr ungewöhnliches Alter zu erklären, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es ihnen irgendwie gelingen würde, und vielleicht würde sie auch all die Schrecken dieser Nacht und die Trauer um Joseph mit der Zeit verdauen können. Dass der Junge viele ihre körperlichen Wunden heilen konnte, hatte er bewiesen. Wieso sollte das nicht auch für seelische Wunden gelten? "Nimmst du mich in den Arm, Mutter?", fragte der noch namenlose Junge. Maria nickte stumm, stand vorsichtig auf, was ihr nun wieder einigermaßen gelang, und nahm den Jungen in die Arme. Er fühlte sich ganz normal an. Weich und warm wie ein richtiger Mensch, auch wenn zugleich eine besondere Kraft von ihm ausging. In diesem kostbaren Moment fühlte sie nichts weiter als Zuversicht und Mutterliebe und selbst die Worte des Eng-U-El hatten viel von ihrem Schrecken verloren. Er mochte vielleicht ein Gott sein. Aber auch Götter … konnten lügen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen